I Run To You
by i-aca-what
Summary: Beca and Chloe got to Boston to visit Beca's cousin Jane Rizzoli and Jane's girlfriend Maura. what will happen when they are there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't been writing lately and I'm sorry for that. I decided to start writing a new story. I'm really sorry it's so short. I hope you guys like it. I do night own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli &amp; Isles.**

It was a nice day in Boston, Beca and Chloe just got off the plane and started making their way to get their bags and meet Beca's cousin Jane Rizzoli. Jane and her girlfriend Maura Isles are picking them up at the airport. Jane Rizzoli is a BPD homicide detective and Maura is a medical examiner. Jane and Maura are waiting for Beca and Chloe in the baggage area. Maura hasn't seen Beca in a couple of years and she can't wait to see her.

"I didn't realize there would be so many people today. I hope Beca can find us." Maura said.

Jane snickered. "Well with how tiny she is, I hope so too."

"Hey! I'm not tiny!" A voice came out of nowhere. Then Beca came into view with a pout on her face.

"Well you are kinda tiny babe." Chloe said as she appeared beside Beca.

"Not helping Chlo." Beca says with a sigh.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. Her cousin was so angry about her height that when anyone said anything about how tiny she was it was like poking a bear with a stick. Maura gave Jane a look that said 'stop laughing' and once she got that look she shut up. After everyone settled down, hugs were given, to Beca and Jane's dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Life has gotten in the way again. I'm going to try and update faster I promise. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this chapter on my iPod. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli and Isles.**

Once they got to Maura and Jane's place Beca took her's and Chloe's bags up to the room that they'll be staying in. When she walks back downstairs she was met with a kiss on the cheek from Chloe and a cup of coffee from Jane.

They all sat around the kitchen just enjoying the comfortable silence. Beca was about to say something but then saw bass making his way slowly towards Chloe. She hid her smirk by taking a sip of her coffee. Sure enough bass made his presence known by bumping into something and made Chloe jump. It took her a few seconds then she looked down and saw a turtle.

Chloe looked up and saw Beca trying no to laugh. She glares at here. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing babe." Beca cleared her throat and took another sip of coffee.

Chloe then looks at Jane and Maura. "You have a turtle?"

This time Jane was the one to laugh, she knew how Maura got when people called Bass a turtle and not a tortoise. Maura looked at Jane and glared at her and Jane stopped laughing.

Beca looked at her cousin and mouthed 'whipped'. Jane just rolled her eyes and looked at Chloe. "His names Bass, he's Maura's tortoise." Chloe just nods and continues drinking her coffee.

Once everyone had coffee in their system they started talking, from catching up and Jane and Maura getting to know Chloe better.

xxxxx

After a calming day of talking, Chloe and Beca started to feel the affect of the trip from earth at day so they decided to head to bed.

Chloe claimed into bed and opened her arms for Beca. When they got comfortable Beca felt Chloe tighten her arms around her waist as she buries her face into her neck.

Beca closes her eyes and smiles. It didn't take long before they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for any of the mistakes I wrote this chapter on my iPod again. I do not own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli and Isles.**

The next morning Beca and Chloe got woken up by the smell of pancakes, bacon and of course coffee. Beca practically ran down the stairs saying something along the lines of "The coffee is calling me!" Chloe couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. It always surprises her how much coffee Beca can drink.

When Chloe got downstairs a plate of food and a cup of coffee was waiting for her. She smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. After they all started eating, Jane's dog Jo Friday started begging for some food.

Jane looked down at Jo and gave the dog a sad smile. She went and grabbed Jo's dog bowl and filled it with a little bit of dog food. She bent down and placed it in the floor and pet her in the head. "Sorry Jo but no bacon."

Jane and Beca started talking and Maura and Chloe did the same.

Maura placed her cup down and looked at Chloe. "So Beca is in an a cappella group?" Beca and Chloe both told Jane and Maura about the Bellas yesterday and both Maura and Jane were in shock that Beca joined a group especially an a cappella group.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yep. She really has an amazing voice." Chloe looked over to where Jane and Beca were laughing about something one of them said.

Maura watched Chloe and how she looked at Beca, it's exactly how she looks at Jane. Maura couldn't help but smile, she was so happy that Beca found someone that made her happy.

Maura was about to say something to Chloe but her phone started ringing and she sighed. "Isles." Chloe looked at Maura and then saw Jane was walking towards them and was also on the phone. Beca came next to Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. She refilled her's and Chloe's cup with coffee.

Jane looks at Beca and Chloe and gave them a small smile. "We have to head into work." Beca nods and so does Chloe.

Jane and Maura went upstairs to change and when they got back downstairs, just before they left Jane looked at Beca and Chloe. "You sure you'll be ok?"

Beca nods. "Yea we'll be fine. We'll probably go out a little later, I'll show Chlo some of Boston." She looks over at Chloe and smiles.

Maura and Jane just smile and said their goodbyes and headed off to work.

xxxxx

A few hours after Jane and Maura left for work Beca and Chloe have just been cuddling on the couch. By now it was getting close to lunch time and they were trying to figure out what to do for lunch. Beca was trying to think of where they could go or if they really wanted to they could order take out. But Beca wanted to show Chloe some of Boston since it was her first time there.

"Hey babe, what was that place that Jane and Maura were talking about earlier?" Chloe asked as she starts to sit up. She turns so that she is now facing her girlfriend.

Beca sits up and looks at Chloe. "The Dirty Robber?" Chloe nods. "We could go there, it has amazing food. Do you want to go there?" Chloe nods. They both got up and changed and where out the door within ten minutes.

xxxxx

Once they got to the Dirty Robber they got seated and ordered their food and drinks. Not long after they ordered their food was already in front of them. They were eating in a comfortable silence and just enjoying being together.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress said as she appeared in front of them.

Beca looked at Chloe. "You want anything else babe?" Chloe smiled shook her head. Beca gave her a smile then looked back at the waitress who was waiting for an answer. "Thank you but we're good." The waitress nodded and handed Beca the bill and took the empty plates.

They walked outside and Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and started walking. Chloe just smiled and walked with her girlfriends.

"Hello Beca." A voice said and made the girls turn around to see a taller brunette. Beca's eyes widened and she squeezed Chloe's hand a little tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey everyone, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this chapter on my iPod. I'm going to be doing that for a while until my laptop gets fixed. I do not own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli or Isles.**

**TRIGGER WARNING! Mentions of abuse.**

It was starting to get harder for Beca to breathe. Chloe looked at her girlfriend and then the at the other women who stood in front of them. Chloe narrowed her eyes at her. She had no idea who this chick was but what she did know is that Beca was going to have an anxiety attack if they didn't leave now.

"Oh come on Beca. Don't you recognize me?" The taller brunette said with an evil smirk on her face.

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand a little tighter and not to long after Beca looked at Chloe and she knew what to do. Without saying anything they turned and started making their way back to Jane and Maura's place.

xxxxx

Once they got inside the house Chloe went right into the kitchen and got Beca a glass of water. Chloe guided Beca to the couch and made sure her breathing was alright. She had so many questions but she knew now wasn't the time.

Beca put her head in her hands and Chloe started rubbing calming circles on her back. Beca looked at Chloe. "I know you have questions. I..." Beca looked down at the floor.

Chloe lifted her chin up so that Beca was looking at her. "It's ok baby. You don't have to tell me right now." Chloe wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

xxxxx

Jane and Maura were in Maura's office when Jane's phone started ringing. Jane took her phone out to see who it was. "It's Beca." Jane said to Maura who smiles and nodded.

"Hey Becs what's up?" Jane said when she answered the phone.

_"Jane... something happened..." _

Jane looked at Maura as she stood up. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

_"When Chloe and I walked out of The Dirty Robber... she showed up..."_

"Who showed up?" Jane looked at Maura and could see that she was also concerned.

_"Aria..."_

Jane's eyes widened and she got up and Maura did the same. "Maura and I are on our way. We'll be right there." Jane said as they made there way out the door.

xxxxx

When Jane and Maura got to the house, Beca told them what happened.

Chloe looked at Beca then at Jane. "I have no idea what happened but I could tell Beca got upset seeing her." She turned and faced her girlfriend. "Babe what happened?" Chloe put her hand on top of Beca's.

Beca signed. She looked at Chloe and she opened to speak but nothing came out. She looked at Jane for help and Jane nodded.

Jane looked at Chloe. "Chloe, what I'm about to tell you... it... it's not pretty..." Before Jane could finish Beca got up and left the room. Jane knew that Beca couldn't handle hearing the whole thing again.

"I'll go make sure she's ok." Maura said as she got up and walked after Beca. Chloe watches Maura leave then she looks back at Jane.

Jane takes a deep breath. "You know that after Beca's father left her mother and her stayed in Boston. After her mother passed away Maura and I took care of Beca. Beca knew Aria for years, when they started dating everything was fine. A few months later things changed. I noticed Beca had bruises on her arms. I had an idea what was going on and so did Maura." Jane took another deep breath. "One day Maura and I came home to find Beca knocked out. She was badly beaten up. Beca told us what happened... I never seen her so scared in my life... Aria isn't supposed to be anywhere near her. I have no idea how she knew Beca came back to Boston..." Jane put her head in her hands.

Chloe was in shock. She couldn't believe that bitch could treat Beca like that.

xxxxx

Once Chloe and Jane joined Beca and Maura in the kitchen Chloe went right up to Beca and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe.

Chloe kisses the top of Beca's head. "That bitch isn't going to get anywhere near you babe."

What Chloe said was true. Jane won't let Aria get near Beca and Chloe. She's going to do whatever it takes to keep her cousin safe from that bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten on this story, it really means a lot. There will only be a few more chapters left. In one of the characters would you guys like to have Jane and Maura meet the rest of the Bellas? Well I hope you all like this chapter! I do not own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli and Isles**.**

It's been a few days since the whole incident. To say that Beca was scared to leave the house was an understatement. She was terrified. She was terrified that wherever she went Aria would be there.

Right now though, she was in Chloe's arms. They were watching tv when there was a knock on the door. Chloe sits up and kisses Beca on her forehead.

Chloe remembers Jane saying that someone named Frankie would be stopping over. She remembers hearing stories about Jane and Frankie. She does know that he works with Jane.

Chloe walks up to the door and looks out the peep hole and sees a man that she pretty much thinks it's Frankie from the pictures she's seen.

She opens the door and before she can say anything the man speaks. "Are you Chloe?" Chloe nods. He smiles. "Good to finally meet you. I'm Frankie, Jane's brother and also Beca's cousin." Chloe smiles and lets him in. He gives her a hug before walking into the living room where Beca was.

"Frankie!" Beca got up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you shorty." He says and then feels a punch in his arm. "What was that for?" He smiles.

Beca huffs and crosses her arms. "You know I don't like being called shorty."

Frankie laughs. "I know but it's still fun to say it."

Chloe was watch her girlfriend with a smile on her face. She went over to the two and smiled.

Frankie was about to say something when his phone started ringing. Beca and Chloe nodded and he went into the other room.

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca. Chloe leans down and kisses her. She pulls away in time to see Frankie walk to the door and saying to stay in the house.

Chloe and Beca go over to the window to see Frankie taking Aria out of her car and putting her in handcuffs and putting her in the back of his cop car.

xxxxx

Not too long after Jane and Maura come home. Chloe and Beca are both anxious to hear what happened.

"Well she's in custody and she's charged with stalking." Jane says. Beca and Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

Maura smiles. "Why don't we go out and celebrate." Beca nods and smiles and so does Chloe.

They all go and get ready and then head out to The Dirty Robber.


	6. Chapter 6

I Run To You Ch 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this took me awhile to update. I'm really sorry this chapter is short. This is actually going to be the last chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten on this story. You guys are awesome! I do not own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli and Isles.

It's been a few days since Aria got arrested. Beca is feeling so much better since Aria is no where near her and Chloe.

They were at the house just talking and having a good time with Jane and Maura. They only had a few more days until they had to go back to Barden.

Chloe was just happy that Aria was gone, she wouldn't let that bitch anywhere near her girlfriend. Chloe was sitting next to Beca on the couch and Jane and Maura were sitting across from them. Beca had her head resting on Chloe's shoulder.

Jane couldn't help but smile at them. Beca finally found someone that made her happy and Jane and Maura couldn't be happier.

Later that night everyone was coming over for dinner. They all wanted to see Beca and Chloe before they had to go back to Barden.

xxxxx

The day had finally come that Beca and Chloe had to go back to Barden. They were at the airport with Jane and Maura saying their goodbyes.

Jane walked towards Beca and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Beca pulled out of the hug and looked at Maura and smiled. "Both of you." She went over to Maura and gave her a hug.

Chloe went over to Jane and was about to shake her hand but was surprised to be pulled into a hug by the taller brunette.

After all the hugs were given and goodbyes were said, Beca and Chloe made their way further into the airport.


End file.
